


The Life That We Chose

by Tangled_Is_My_Life



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled_Is_My_Life/pseuds/Tangled_Is_My_Life
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene have recently adopted Angry, and now they are welcoming the newest heir into the family. Meanwhile, Cassandra is appointed lady-in-waiting to Angry as well as Rapunzel – and she is not happy about it.





	The Life That We Chose

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my drafts and I just had to publish it. I am not happy with the ending, but it will suffice.

A father. Eugene was a father.  
If someone had told him when had first met Angry that he would adopt her, and then a year later be having a child with Rapunzel, he would have told them they had lost their heads. But it seemed as if finally, all he wanted when he proposed to Rapunzel were coming true.  
“Eugene.” He turned at the soft sound of Rapunzel's voice. “I put Angry to bed. We should probably start thinking of names for the baby.”  
“Oh, um, right, the baby. Angry and I were talking earlier, and she came up with Rosalyn if it's a girl. I quite like that name.”  
“Rosalyn Fitzherbert, huh?” She gave that laugh that made his heart skip a beat. Rapunzel placed her hands on her swollen stomach. “That's perfect! What about William for a boy? Dad came up with that.”  
“Prince William Fitzherbert. I like it.”  
Rapunzel sighed. “Eugene? Who knew we would get here? I mean, two years ago I was stuck in a tower. Now we've got a daughter – Angry – and we are having another. I love you...more than you will ever know.”  
“I love you, too Rapunzel. And Angry. And Rosalyn/William. And all the family that we've got here.”  
~~~~  
“Angry?!” Cassandra shouted. “I have to be lady-in-waiting to both of them?!”  
The Captain did his best to calm her down, lest she wakes the whole of the castle. “The Princess requested it. It's only temporary while they are so caught up with the new baby. After the baby is born then you can go back to be The Princess’s. Deal?”  
Cassandra took a deep breath.  
“Fine!”  
~~~~  
Eugene felt ready to scream. Rapunzel was behind the door, giving birth to their baby, and he wasn't allowed in!  
“Mr Fitzherbert?” He looked up to see a doctor coming out from the room. “There are some complications... the Princess or the baby – or possibly both – might not make it. I'm sorry.”  
Eugene staggered backwards, but quickly regained his senses when the doctor’s words sank in.  
“Let me in! Blondie!”  
Surprisingly, the doctor smiled. “That is one of the reasons I came out. You can go in.”  
Without a second thought, Eugene shoved him aside and ran into the room.  
~~~~  
The room fell silent as the midwife caught the baby. And it stayed silent. There was no cry, not an utter of response from the new-born baby.  
The midwife shook her head.  
“Eugene?” Rapunzel gasped. “What's wrong with the baby?”  
Eugene couldn't bring himself to say that the baby was dead. That they would never see it grow up. As he was about to open his mouth, the midwife passed them the baby, wrapped up in a blanket. Sure enough, they were still and stiff.  
It was a little girl. Rosalyn. She looked almost exactly like Rapunzel, aside from having Eugene's chin. She had a full head of hair – brunette and soft. He couldn't look at her eyes.  
He was brought back to reality hearing Rapunzel weep.  
As Rapunzel clutched the baby to her chest, the cold, lifeless corpse began to stir.  
A wail rang out in the room and echoed in all their hearts.  
Because Princess Rosalyn Fitzherbert was alive.  
Their family really was complete.


End file.
